Feliz Cumpleaños Kakashi baka
by Flaren Nakuru
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kakashi pero... cual sera el mejor regalo para el?


**Naruto no me pertenece (Lastima! Sino le regalaba a Kakashi a mi hermana), Midori Naname es propiedad de mi queridísima Oneesama y Nakuru Sakurai es mía x))**

Feliz Cumpleaños...Kakashi-baka!

By Flaren

Aquella mañana la pelicastaña examino su agenda de cumpleaños... y el mundo se le vino encima... era 15 de septiembre... y en consecuencia el cumpleaños de Kakashi... y la muerte de su amado Obito. De Obito se había acordado pues había encargado las más bonitas flores de la tienda Yamanaka pero... de Kakashi nada de nada... ni un pequeño detalle... Y AHORA QUE PODIA HACER!

-Pues, porque no vas un momento y la compras unos dulces -le dijo Izumo que estaba colocando unos documentos con ella- No le gustan los dango?

-Uhm... es una buena idea. Izumo... -la chica pone cara de corderillo- te importa si voy un momento?

El chico le sonrió dulcemente.

-Ve tranquila, me las puedo apañar solo.

-Arigatou! -le dio un beso y salio corriendo.

Cuando iba corriendo por los pasillos a poco más choca contra una montaña de documentos. Pero por desgracia cayeron igualmente al suelo.

-Aaahh! Kotetsu! Lo siento! -la chica rápidamente empezó a recogerlos del suelo, pero unos brazos la agarraron desde atrás levantándola. La giraron y un apasionado beso hizo el silencio en el pasillo.

Tras separarse la castaña protesto.

-Otra vez! Ya te dije que aquí no podías hacer estas cosas!

-A donde ibas con tanta prisa, tal vez... me buscabas? -le susurro sensualmente.

-Pervert! -ella le señalo con una gota de sudor- Solo piensas en eso! -el simplemente sonrió y saco su lengua burlonamente.- Iba a comprar unos dango para regalárselos a Kakashi, pues hoy es su cumpleaños.

-Unos dango! -el moreno la puso cara rara- Deberías regalarle el siguiente tomo de 'Icha Icha Paradise' seguro que le entusiasma mas que unos dulces

-Uhm... tienes razón... Jiraiya-sama! -la joven se soltó de los pulpos brazos de Kotetsu- Tengo que buscarlo a el! Adiós!

-Espero que me recompenses por esto -el moreno puso cara de goloso. La chica se giro y le echo la lengua.

-Eres un Ero-chounin! -y prosiguió su carrera en busca del sanin.

-Uhmm... el siguiente tomo de Icha Icha Paradise, aun no ha salido a la venta, pero por ser tu preciosa Nakuru te lo daré antes de tiempo.

-Gracias -la joven sonrió, ya tenia su regalo.

-Tendré que ir a mi casa a buscar otro pues el que tenia se lo di a Naruto...

-EH! HA NARUTO! Ero-senin! -le agarro de la ropa y lo zarandeo- Porque te lo pidió Naruto-chan!

-Eh... pues, para regalárselo a Kakashi

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! -un montón de lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Nakuru.

Finalmente la joven jounin opto por regalarle unos dango, cuando ya los había comprado se encontró con ciertas kunoichis...

-Sakura! Ino! Ohayo!

-Ohayo, Nakuru -dijeron las dos a dúo.

-De donde venís? -pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-De darle su regalo de cumpleaños a Kakashi-sensei

-Eh? En serio? Y que le regalasteis?

-Yo unas flores de mi tienda -respondió Ino.

-Yo unos dango -dijo Sakura

Entonces una enorme piedra aplasto a una Chibi Nakuru...NO PODIA SER!

-Naku... que haces aquí tan sola? -Midori que pasaba cerca del parque se acerco a ver a su amiga pues un río de lágrimas le recorrían el rostro dejando todo el suelo inundado.

-Miiidoriiii! Que puedo hacer! No tengo regalo para Kakashi-baka! -y su cara se torno de pánico- Después me reprochara que no le regale nada y en mi cumpleaños no me dará nada!

A Midori le salio una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

-A ti lo que más te importa es que no te regale nada después, no? - Nakuru se limito a sonreír con gotas de sudor- Yo tampoco le regale nada aun,... ¿por que no pensamos algo juntas?

-Uuuhhmmmmmmmm -una bombilla se ilumino encima de la cabeza de la castaña y mostró una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-En que estarás pensando tú...

Tras convencer a Midori de que fueran a su casa a pensar en algo, le dio un té mientras estaban allí, pero lo que la morena no sabia era que la castaña le echo algo en su bebida... haciendo que se durmiese en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

-Jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiijjiiiii -fue lo último que oyó Midori.

Aquel día Hatake Kakashi regreso temprano a su casa pues, aunque fuese su cumpleaños tubo que hacer algunas misiones. De repente quedo extrañado, alguien había entrado en su casa... Abrió lentamente la puerta encontrando un bulto encima de su cama, se acerco apresurado encontrándose con...

-Midori...? -estaba dormida pero, ejem, su ropa en realidad no era ropa si no una cinta roja que tapaba lo mínimo de lo mínimo de su cuerpo.- Midori! -zarandeo a la morena tras tragar saliva.

La morena se despertó aturdida y abrió y cerró sus ojos un par de veces.

-Nakuru...? -miro a Kakashi que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella- KAKASHI! Que... que haces aquí! -miro a su alrededor y comprobó que no era el cuarto de su amiga- Eh? Que hago yo aquí! Y así vestida? -se sonrojo al verse y se tapo.

-Mira -Kakashi le entrego una tarjetita que había encima de la mesa.

-_Para Kakashi, Feliz Cumpleaños, Nakuru y Midori... _-a lo morena le salio una vena hinchada- Yo a esta la mato!

-Pues,... -el jounin se acerco a Midori y la miro fijamente- Este a sido el mejor regalo que me han echo, sin duda alguna... -destapando su rostro y beso apasionadamente a la morena mientras esta le abrazaba y se dejaban caer en la cama...

-Jjejeje Que te parece mi regalo Obito¿crees que le gustara a Kakashi-baka? -la castaña comía de los dango mientras el alma de Obito, sin que ella lo supiera tenia entre sus manos las flores que ella le dio y le sonreía afirmando con la cabeza... Como le hubiese gustado a él ver a su risueña así... -Obito Pervet! -soltó Nakuru mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro sonrojado.

**Comentario-** Pues se me ocurrió darle mí buen regalo a Kakashi-baka tras hacer un fan art en donde yo le regalaba a Midori xDD

Espero que te guste Oneesama, va dedicado a ti con muchísimo cariño.


End file.
